toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tori
Tori (トーリ,Bird) Is a young Bishokuya and Chef that was born with Gourmet Cells that she received from birth from her father, and who often travels around to different parts of the Human World, giving and sharing anything she captures to orphaned and lawless places. It has been seen that she often affiliates herself with the Gourmet Mafia, helping to take care of the children in Nerg City, cooking and delivering food for them in anyway she can. Often at times when she is not out hunting for more tastier and filling foods, Tori often helps out her mother, Sabrina and older sister Michelle with the business of the Hobble Restaurant, despite it going against her moral code. Her reputation for not only being a prodigy has been shown, but also her aggressive behavior, similar to her older sister's, has quite an anger-management problem that many have been known to call her Purple Huntress(紫弋人, Shiyokujin), due to how demonic she can be if someone ever makes her angry and her tenacity for never giving up on trying to capture an ingredient no matter how troubling or strong it is. Appearance As a child, Tori was considered the "the girl with the eternal pout" as that was the expression which was on her face at all times, though Tori would claim that she was not pouting at all, making a seem even more childish. Her hair was still styled in the manner it is today, showing that she had it for a long time. Tori used to have a chubby face, the type that grandmas would pinch for days on end. When it came to the clothing that Tori wore, she was usually wearing a type of school uniform, that consisted of a tan button-up vest which had a black collared shirt underneath. Tori usually wore a purple bow tie that had a black spider that was within a web to compete the shirt, making it have a sense of style as she said in the past. She also has on a purple skirt, matching her bow tie, and brown loafer with black ankle-high socks. The most noteworthy thing that people seem to bring up about Tori are her eyes; taking on a brilliant purple. Something that seems to stick out about her eyes, besides the color, is the fact her left eye will change whenever she invokes her Intimidation. Her eye will change into a yin-yang sign, the symbol of balance. While it is unknown why, it is stated that it is intimidating or in layman term's, "creepy as hell". Outside of her eyes, Tori has dark purple hair, though it can be mistaken as black when in dark areas, that is usually styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appear to be fastened with pink ribbons. However at certain times, Tori will unveil her hair into its natural state, where it is long and smooth, similar to her mother and sister; actually it is stated that she resembles them more when she has her hair down like that. Moving on to her body, Tori has a tall and lean build, which at times will amplify her moderate breast, the only thing she seems to lack when compared to her sister and mother. She had creamy white skin, smooth and capivating her beauty. All-in-all, Tori is an incredibly beautiful and exotic-looking young woman, a trait that has been shown to run through the females of her family. Tori has a rather strange sense of clothing preference when compared to her mother and sister. While she does show off skin, just like her older sibling, she exposes so much to the point where the clothing she wears should not be considered clothing at all by some people. Her standard attire has her wearing a purple dudou, a form of Chinese underwear, on her chest which is supported with eight straps that meet on her back, forming a spider pattern. She wears long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails are painted bright pink. She wears Taekwondo foot wraps on her feet. This outfit was originally Tori's Bishokuya attire, meaning she used to only wear this when she is hunted for beasts or ingredients. She eventually became so comfortable with this outfit that she decided to wear it, and it's variants, at all times. Personality As a child, Tori was often seen to be the excited one of the family, always wanting to try new experiences whenever she wanted, not wanting to wait for everyone to see her. Unlike Michelle, who hated cooking since she was born, Tori loved it and always wanted her mother to show her how to make delicious foods whenever she had the chance. She also showed not to like being treated like the baby of the family, often rejecting the ideas of her wearing clothes that make her look like a doll, wanting to wear stuff that made her feel like her own person. With her older sister, Tori often felt happy and protected with her, always wanting to hang out with her no matter what she was doing, feeling that if anyone would protect her, she would, making her happy no matter what the ordeal was. As she got older, Tori began to show signs of becoming more like her father, often calm and collective, but whenever frustrated, she doesn't hesitate to bring the hurt on anyone that not only threatens her or her family, but people who can't seem to defend themselves if they need to, making her honorable to boot. As a young Adult, Tori has since shown to have lost the excitement that she once had as a child, replacing it with a serious demeanor that she often keeps, showing that whenever she is in a situation, nothing makes her falter. However, despite the strong seriousness, Tori often shows to have a kind and gentle nature when it comes to feeding those that cannot eat, showing warmth and kindness befitting a chef who shows love for cooking. However, during her travel's to find ingredients for the poor people, she often shows to be a demon, always making sure others who are after what she is after know that she will not hesitate to crush them if need be, showing her commitment to those who stomach's rumble, even if she has to seem like the bad guy. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = History Tori was the second child born to former Medjay member, Sabrina and her husband, two years after the birth of their first daughter, Michelle. During her early days, Tori showed to have a very solemn time as a baby and often didn't play well with others, except for her older sister, who she adored and always wanted her by her side. As a child, she often showed to have taken an interest with what her parents where doing, considering both were a Bishokuya and a Chef. By the time she was around five years old, Tori attempted to start her training as a chef like her mother, but found it difficult due to Michelle taking most of her time, leaving the young girl to be trained as a Bishokuya by her father. He would often take her on his trips, albeit small ones, to show her everything that it would take to become like him. When he didn't, the two would often train behind their home, which was designed by him, to help her start and increase the control over her power. By the time both sisters reached their teen years, they were already showing incredible potential, with Tori having the potential to surpass her Father as a Bishokuya. Although after a while, Sabrina decided to teach her youngest daughter some fundamentals of cooking since she found herself having to leave for a while and her older daughter needing help with their restaurant. It took some time as Tori could not hear the Voice of the Ingredients like her sister, but she was able to gain her ability to cook. As the time went by, Tori soon started feeling like she was only holding her sister back the more she was there. By the time she was 18 and trained enough to defend herself against strong beasts, Tori decided to travel around the world for a while to improve her skills as a Bishokuya. One of her travels lead to Nerg City, which was a turning point in her life as she started seeing how badly places like that were and how mistreated they were. She attempted to help by gathering ingredients for them, bringing them back to the city, and cooking as much as she could for all those with no food. Though it wasn't enough and knew she would need help, so She met with the protectors of the city, the Gourmet Mafia of that area and forced them to allow her to join, resulting in her becoming the main chef for the city with their support, hunting down ingredients to feed all the people there and to fill their stomachs with delicious food. She currently lives in the city but at times returns home to help her family out. Full Course *'Hors d'Oeuvre': *'Soup': *'Fish Dish': *'Main Course': *'Salad': *'Dessert': *'Drink': Power & Abilities Hunting Method Skewer (スキュエラ, Sukyuera): Is a hunting method and fighting style taught to her by her father, by focusing her Appetite Energy through her hands and feet, creating solid iron cooking skewers that allow her to pierce and hit her target to keep them from moving if need be. Over time, she's been able to create different variations of skewers with different textures that would help her, some would be made of wood, others would be made of metal, and even have different shapes as well. Using this allows Tori to be able to hit spots of a beast much more easier, allowing her to immobilize them and make them unable to make any attempts at her. It has also been seen that she can use this Hunting method as a cooking method as well, cooking the food in large amounts easily without worrying about needing much more larger forms. It has been shown that Tori is an expert with this Hunting Method, shown as she can augment the size of the skewers to whatever size she fits, often integrating them with Knocking that she learned from her mother, making the strikes much more effective and easier to use due to her flexible body and control of her own strength, making it last much longer than it would a normal knocking gun. Offensive Techniques *'Skewer Shot'(スクアー ショット, Sukuaa Shotto): is a technique taught to her by her father while she was learning how to control and master her Appetite Energy in her younger days. To use this move, Tori begins by focusing the energy throughout her arms, concentrating as she begins to emit and augment it to become as hard as iron, allowing her to project the cooking skewer as she moves it with her martial art skills that she learned. Once she has it made, Tori can drive the skewer into her opponent, piercing them hard as they are knocked back, often at times unable to move once it has impaled the opponent. At times if she doesn't want them to be pierced, she'll dull the point and impact them with a strong force to knock them down without causing severe damage to her enemies. It has been seen that Tori can use this not only with her hands, but with her feet as well, allowing for a much more powerful strike and piercing that hits the opponent hard. *'Impaling Skewer'(イムパリング スクアー, Imuparingu Sukuaa): Is a technique Tori developed after getting used to her hunting method during the last of her training. By concentrating her Appetite Energy through her hands, they get enveloped by a construct of her skewers, allowing her to attack with them as she punches. The construct has a very hard and sharp density, allowing her to pierce her opponent often at times. It has been shown that she can not only focus it around her own hand, but is able to actually shoot it out of different parts of her body if she is unable to use her hands or feet. At one time, she was even able to concentrate a small amount within her own mouth and spit it out. With the years she continued as both a Bishokuya, she eventually improved this attack and is able to launch or use it more than four times at once without it draining her too much. *'Skewer Storm'(スクアー ストーム, Sukuaa Sutoomu): Is one of her advance techniques that she developed while she began working with the Gourmet Mafia in Nerg City and fought against rivals. She begins by concentrating and channeling her appetite energy upward, causing multiple amounts of Skewer constructs in mid-air. Once she makes enough, by using her Appetite Energy as leashes for each skewer she makes, Tori is able to launch them with incredible precision at her opponent, hitting them at 1250 feet per second, just half the speed of a normal bullet. If she finds herself against multiple enemies, Tori often sends down the entire barrage downward in an attempt to hit her enemies even once, each with the same speed. Depending on how strong she makes the Constructs, some can be easily broken while others are stronger than reinforced steel, making it harder to deflect the attack. Defensive Techniques *'Quill Wall'(クイイェル ワル, Kuiyeru Waru) - Is a defensive technique that Tori developed after she saw something that inspired it during one of her travel's to find food for the orphans of Nerg City. By manipulating and making her Appetite Energy mandible, she is able to encase herself in it and make it into a semi-solid orb that shows to not have much defensive capability. However, by controlling her energy and shifting it, she's able to produce spikes of Skewers that shoot out directly from it, allowing her to keep her enemies at a distance. The more focus she has, the more solid they become to a point that they become nearly indestructible. However, despite the impressive technique, there is a serious drawback to it in the shape of how her orb is. Due to it having to keep in a semi-mandible state in order for it to be manipulated, it can be breached if hit by a strong enough attack from an open spot. Not only that, Tori can only focus on one side of it in order to keep it hard, leaving the other sides defenseless. *'Skewer Armor'(スクアー アーマー, Sukuaa Aamaa) - Is her more preferred and most used defensive technique due to it being a much more focused defensive and sole based instead of her other one, which is more group based. By coating her entire body in Appetite Energy, she produces spikes of Appetite that go throughout most of her body, shooting outward and coming together to act as a suit of armor. Whenever someone would attempt to attack her, thanks to the Skewers around her body, her opponent would only break off bits of the armor while also taking damage themselves from the incredible sharpness. This also acts as an offensive technique as well due to her being able to move normally and attack with her arms and legs. However, due to having to concentrate with such focus to keep the spikes from disappearing, Tori isn't able to use any other Appetite Energy-based attacks, leaving her with only her hand-to-hand combat skills to keep on the offensive. Cooking Skills Much like her older sister, Tori was taught to cook by her mother, starting off early and working in the Kitchen when she was old enough, eventually becoming just as skilled as her sister to a degree. Although she didn't have a natural talent for it like Michelle, with much time and dedication, she eventually became a very skilled chef in her own right, earning her nickname as the Third Best in the Kitchen by everyone that often goes to their restaurant. Though due to her unique skill as a Bishokuya, Tori has shown not to have the ability to hear the Voice of the Ingredients, often having to follow instructions from either her mother or her older sister. Despite this, she shows to be able to keep pace with them both, allowing the cooking to be down twice as fast as it would normally would for a restaurant with only one or two stars. Since her travels around the Human World while working with the Gourmet Mafia, her knowledge of cooking has improved and allowed her to cook much better for those she believe needs it. It's also been shown that she has a talent to cook Special Preparation Ingredients without needing help. Physical Prowess Powerful Strength: During her younger days, Tori went on different hunting trips with her Father, learning and growing with each ingredient that they captured, often at times eating it to increase and awaken her gourmet cells. By the time she was 15 years old, she was shown to have incredible strength to lift up nearly double her own size, often carrying large beasts to provide enough food not only for the people in the restaurant, but also enough for those who couldn't afford to eat there. The more she continued to eat, the more her Gourmet Cells grew, especially when she was able to find those that were compatible with her cells, boosting her power to much greater heights. Her own father even noted that the more she would continue to travel and hunt, the further she'll go to where she could even surpass him in the distant future. In her current age, it has been seen that Tori's strength has increased more to a point where she can easily hold back a Capture Level 60-70 beasts with only one hand, making her one of the strongest people in the Hobble Restaurant, second only to her mother and father, who have been into the Gourmet World and back. Not only that, her strength goes further as she is able to jump to incredible heights without having to put too much tension behind her legs. Some would think it is almost as if she herself is flying. Compared to her sister, who does not have Gourmet Cells but has trained her body to become stronger, Tori has more strength and is the stronger one between the two. Heightened Reflexes: One of the earlier training's she was especially taught as a young child was to be able to react faster and evade to ensure not only her survival, but also to increase her chances of successfully capturing a beast. Both her mother and father began slowly developing these reflexes by having her handle several tasks that developed her natural reflexes. She eventually learned not to focus so much on her initial thoughts but instead allowed herself to gradually react instinctively without the fear that normally consumes people when they see a punch or something coming towards them. After she gradually evolved her Gourmet Cells, her natural reflexes drastically became much better as she was able to process information at a much faster rate, allowing her to react to something at twice the normal speed of a normal human person. Right now, she is able to react faster than most people can ever expect, often almost seeing a blur when she moves and thinking how fast she actually moves more than she really does. While fighting, her reflexes show to be at their peak due to the high rush of adrenaline that flows, causing her body to react at a much faster rate than normal to evade against powerful attacks that come her way. It's been shown that while she still has quite a way to go, her reflex is already at quite a high level, even being able to closely match her own sister, who has been taught Food Honor in a year. Incredible Endurance: As with her reflexes, her endurance was one of the major things that Tori was trained under while learning from both of her parents when she was younger. By continuously fighting against strong beasts, building up her own muscles, and even hitting against strong objects to build a resistance to the pain. Tori began to increase how durable her own body is and how much punishment it can withstand. Over time, she grew callouses on not only her hands and feet, but her muscles became much more hardened to where she was able to take incredible hits from opponents and not feel them. Her endurance did not go as far as physical, it also grew to her emotional side as Tori developed a strong will that saved her quite a few times when her back was against the wall as well. Apart from her durability, she has shown to have incredible stamina as well, being able to run four miles in less than 20 minutes and still not feel winded, showing an incredible depth in her body's capability. It's also shown that she has some tolerance to poison due to her father giving her small doses to gradually build up her immune system for some of the more hazerdous areas that she would venture to for ingredients. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: To better help her learn how to defend herself, Her father began teaching Tori and helped her develop her own variation of fighting similar to that of Taikwando. Often at times, she shows to be proficient in different punches, but her main specialty shows to be with her feet as she is able to use them much better and due to the fact they are much stronger than arms even with training. Once learning this new fighting style, she would soon combine it with her Hunting Method and give it more power than originally thought possible. By focusing her Appetite Energy and creating a smaller variation of her larger skewers she would normally use, she is able to condense it and release the impact of the attack when she delivers a punch or kick. Upon impact, the skewer disburses, releasing a barrage of minature skewers that pierce through the body, making a single punch feel like a thousand at times, even without having to make physical contact with the opponent themselves. Over time, she has learned how to naturally infuse her limbs with a skewer and allowing her to attack with it without needing to use more energy, though she does have a limit to how many she can use, which is currently four. High Speed: While under training, Tori started to wear special weights that would allow her to generally start increasing her muscles located in her legs, making them much more stronger. The more she continued to this, the faster she was able to go due to the Gourmet Cells pumping in blood faster and allowing her to further than most normal humans, even those of incredible athleticism, could ever do. When she runs, in most cases, some have seen that she almost disappears in a mere instant, before reappearing right in front of the person seconds later. For Tori, her running makes her faster than most Bishokuya, even those who have shown to almost specialize in speed. When she moves, the friction she generates under her feet allows her to bring up the ground when moving, which shows how much force she distributes when moving forward towards her opponent. Knocking Knocking (ノッキング, Nokkingu) is a special, non-lethal method of capturing wild beasts. It generally involves striking the nerves or pressure points that control movement of living creatures with the use of specialized techniques or the use of biodegradable needles fired from various implements known as Knocking Guns, which can paralyze beasts. This way any beast can be transported alive. However, the location of these nerves is different in every species so a great amount of knowledge and experience is required to use Knocking techniques or Knocking Guns effectively. For Tori, she uses a special type of Knocking that is combines with both her Hunting and Cooking Methods called Acupuncture Knocking. Unlike normal Knocking, which already uses needles to stop a beasts movements, Tori's skewers act as a needles that don't penetrate the inside body, but affects the outside depending on which specific part of the Human or Beasts body the needle is placed in. Tori often uses this at times to enhance the flavor of certain foods or to prepare certain special preparation ingredients as well. In battle, Tori's skewers pierce the skin of the user in a specific spot, which shows to often either help the person or if it's an opponent, harm them depending on which part she points to it. Appetite Energy Appetite Energy (食欲のエネルギー, Shokuyoku no Enerugī) is a potent form of energy generated within Gourmet Cells. By focusing its overwhelming hunger and desire to devour prey, a predator can emit this energy outside of its body and shape it for various purposes. Ichiryuu has stated that only the strongest predators at the top of the food chain are capable of doing this, and that when used offensively the resultant energy can effortessly mow down all manner of ingredients. During her training, Tori had learned to create an appetite construct using this energy, creating cooking skewers that she uses not only for her combat, but for her cooking as well, allowing her to cook larger portions for those that need the food. It has been seen that when she harnesses her appetite energy, it shows to glow a purple aura that surrounds her body, and often at times causes her eyes to glow when she uses it. She shows to have an incredible mastery over her Appetite Energy due to her Hunting Method and how precise it can be when she controls a Skewer, making one of the few to be able to use it incredibly without needing to depend too much on her own Appetite. Intimidation Intimidation (威嚇, Ikaku) is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features) or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cells users) to release their Appetite Devil, a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being. During her training with her father, Tori's intimidation was only seen to have appeared through her eyes, making her glare at any form of beast become much more scary when one especially looks at her directly in the eyes. The more she began to grow, the more her intimidation became stronger as she was able to manifest her Appetite Energy outward and create an aura of sorts that gave her an incredible presence that most would steer clear of. Eventually she was able to manifest a large aura of intimidation that even made beasts tremble and stay away from her or even attempt to attack her if they can tell that they won't be able to run away from her. *'Appetite Devil': Over time as she got stronger and her training became more intense, eventually an Appetite Devil was able to take form from her, taking on the shape that takes on the shape of a dragon-humanoid shape with hands and claws, having what looks like armored plating and two horns near the end of it's mouth. Quotes Relationships Behind The Scenes Trivia Category:Phantom Category:Female Category:Chef Category:Bishokuya Category:Gourmet Yakuza Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Hobble Restaurant Worker Category:Human Category:Appetite Energy User